


All That Time Ago

by I_live_for_queen, Whyamiheretm



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Action in Later Chapters, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, it gets really sad up in angst town, so we’re sorry about that, there’s some cute tati and curt relationships here so you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 21:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19484530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_live_for_queen/pseuds/I_live_for_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whyamiheretm/pseuds/Whyamiheretm
Summary: After losing Owen, Curt had fallen to rock bottom. With only the help of one person, Tatiana, they attempted to climb up again.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! A quick note from the authors of this fanfiction:  
> This is our first fic that we are posting! I will probably be held responsible for actually publishing it, but behind the screen we work very hard together.  
> If you’d like to check us out on tumblr, my username is whyamiheretm (I’m Alva 🤠) and hers is i-live-for-queen (her name is Cata :)) 
> 
> Enough of the shameless plug! We sincerely hope you enjoy the first chapter!

“Curt, get over here, love!” Owen yelled from a few feet away.  
He held his hand out for Curt as he walked towards him with a questioning look.  
“What’s the matter?” Curt asked, giving his forehead a kiss. Owen simply smiled and took his hand, leading him forward.  
“Can you take a picture of me in front of the Ferris wheel?” Owen handed him the Polaroid Camera that he had around his neck.  
“Oh by the way, if you drop this, I’m gonna personally decapitate you.” He smiled sweetly and pressed the camera into his hands  
Curt chuckled, getting a better grip on it. “Not threatening at all.” 

Owen smiled for the shot as Curt took a few photos.   
“Move a little to the left!” He called and angled the camera more upright.  
Owen did as he said and moved accordingly.  
Once they’d gotten a good photo, Owen came and kissed Curt.   
“I love you so much. Thank you for making my life so amazing.”   
Curt grinned and ran a hand through the taller man's hair.   
“No problem.” He whispered and connected their lips once more.   
Owen laughed and spun him around, letting him fall and then catching him. 

Curt smiled and leaned up to his ear. “I didn’t know you could dance.” He whispered, biting his earlobe gently after.  
Owen shivered under his touch, craving more.   
“No, dumbass. We’re in a public space, you can’t be needy right now. That’ll have to be saved for later.” Curt teased, distancing himself from Owen.  
“Tease.”   
“Let’s get cotton candy and then we ride something.” Curt considered his words before raising a finger. “Not like that.”  
Owen stuck out his tongue and grabbed Curt’s hand. “Shall we?” 

They found a cotton candy place and Owen got a pink one, to go with his pink aesthetic, and Curt got a normal one.   
Curt snapped a few more pictures of his boyfriend as they ate their tooth murdering snack. Owen laced his hand with Curt’s, placing a soft kiss onto his soft, pale skin. Curt smiled and sighed, taking in the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. His gorgeous slicked back hair and his perfectly sculpted face made him the most attractive man Curt had ever seen. 

“Let’s go, I don’t know, to ride something fast? Our day has been very slow and romantic, but right now I just wanna scream and hug you while holding onto dear life.” Owen suggested once they’d finished their cotton candy.  
“I’d be honored.” Curt chuckled, holding his partner’s hand as they walked into the line of a roller coaster. They assumed they’d be stuck there for thirty minutes, so they took their time to speak and catch up since Owen had been in London for two months before. He only came to America for their four year anniversary and nothing else. Even if MI6 offered him the most interesting case ever, he’d turn it down to spend his day with his one and only love. 

Eventually, they got to go on the ride.  
The space was a small little house, the rails in the middle. They placed their things in a small closet so they wouldn’t be flying out of their pockets during it. As they did, Curt hid a small satin box in the pocket of his jacket and made sure Owen didn’t see it. Then, he sat down in the roller coaster seat with his dear boyfriend.

As they started leaving the room, Curt grabbed onto Owen’s hand and held on tight. He wasn’t a big fan of the intense roller coasters, but when Owen was there, he could handle it. At least a bit. The ride began going in angle, surely 100 feet into the air. Owen squeezed his hand, knowing that this was the part that Curt hated most.   
Curt chuckled lightly, only to be cut off by a scream as the first fall came. Owen only felt the joyful thrill, while Curt was hoping he didn’t die. It’s weird that a spy, of all things, would be afraid of roller coasters.

Curt held onto Owen’s entire body, screaming things like, “IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE KNOW THAT I LOVE YOU!” and, “I LOVE YOU BUT I DON’T WANT TO DIE!” or just, “oh I think it calmed down a bi- NO AHHH I’M GONNA DIE!!!”   
Owen was just laughing his ass off at how scared Curt was.   
Unlike Curt, Owen was actually enjoying the ride. The feeling of butterflies in his stomach as they plummeted downwards, as well as the nausea he felt in the loops. The cold air in his face made him feel on top of the world, and he was sad he didn’t get to do it very often. 

Eventually, the ride came to a stop and Curt wobbled out on shaky legs. He collected his jacket, putting it on, and waited for Owen. Owen was still on high adrenaline from the ride, jumping and laughing.   
“That was awesome!” He said and high fived Curt, who just faked a soft chuckle.  
“Let’s get out of here, shall we?” Curt suggested, anxious to move on. 

They decided that they would go to the Ferris wheel next, which fit Curt’s plan perfectly. As they sat down in the chamber together, they held hands and relaxed.   
“This is exactly what I needed after that hell of a ride.” He whispered, relaxing into Owen’s soft touch.  
“Mmhmm.” Owen hummed in response. “It wasn’t that bad though.”   
“It was that bad though.”  
“Coward.”

Owen watched the landscape from above. He could see some kids running around with ice creams, as well as a group of adults hanging out and waiting for their children to finish a carousel. At the far end of the park there was a large pool with a waterfall. He and Curt would have to go there someday. He ruffled Curt’s hair as they came to the end of the ride, trying to get his attention.   
“Hey Curt, it’s finished.” He whispered into his ear, rubbing circles on his back.   
Curt stretched and smiled at Owen as they got off.

They stood together in front of the Ferris wheel and nothing else mattered. The last four years had been a bliss to Curt’s life. He couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. Now, he wanted to upgrade that title. So, in front of the Ferris wheel, Curt got down on one knee.   
“Owen Carvour, you’ve made these last four years of my life amazing. You light up my days and nights even when you’re not here. Our line of work is hard, so in case something horrible happens, I want to make sure you know just how much I love you. So, Owen Carvour, will you marry me?” Curt said, his voice breaking in the middle. He brought out the small satin box from his pocket and watched as Owen’s eyes filled with tears of joy.   
“Yes, love.” Owen said through tears, pulling Curt up to kiss him. A few random strangers cheered from behind them as Curt put the ring on Owen’s finger.  
“Spies are Forever.” Curt whispered lovingly into Owen’s ear. 

Curt was just about to lean in to kiss his fiancé, when he opened his eyes and found himself in his bedroom in his apartment of which he shared with his friend Tatiana.   
It had only been a memory of the day they got engaged. A simple dream. It wasn’t real anymore. Owen was gone.   
Curt sat up and wept, holding Owen’s engagement ring close to his heart.   
“I’m so sorry…” he said through broken sobs, wishing he could hold Owen. 

Curt heard a soft knock on his door and in came Tatiana.  
“Hey Curt, are you alright?” She asked gently, sitting down next to her roommate.  
“No…” he whispered as he buried himself in a hug.   
She ran her hand through his hair while drawing circles on his back, just like Owen would do.   
“I’m here now. Do you want to talk about it?” Tatiana comforted, holding him close to her and letting him let out everything he was feeling.  
“I-I guess so.” He stuttered, and then started explaining his dream. He told her about their perfect date at the carnival and how he had proposed that day.   
“I miss him so much…” he cried, his tears leaving marks on Tatiana’s pants.  
“I understand. I miss him too.” She whispered. 

They sat like that together for a while until Curt pulled himself together and sat up straight.  
“I’m sorry for ranting…” he looked up at Tatiana, who smiled softly.  
“No need. We all need to let our emotions out every now and then. It doesn’t matter how often that happens, I’ll always be here for you, okay?”   
Curt nodded in response. “So now that I woke you up, should we go back to bed or?”   
“Whatever you want, Mega.”   
Curt thought for a moment, his red nose scrunching up. “I’d rather be alone…” he said. “It’s not that I don’t want you here, I just want to reflect on some things…”  
Tatiana smiled and nodded understandably, leaving the room and shutting the door after her.

Curt stayed awake for two hours just thinking about Owen. He missed him so incredibly much. He still remembered parts of the day that they had the funeral. He remembered shutting himself in his room and crying for hours afterwards. He had felt like a crybaby, but Tatiana has convinced him it was fine. Later that day, they collected all of Owen’s things and put them in a box that Curt could go through. 

Now, 4 years later, he was crying on the floor with the box in hand. He didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to remember Owen. He wanted Owen to be erased from his memory. Not because he hated him, but because he loved him. He loved him so much that Curt fell to rock bottom when he was gone, forced to climb up again with the help of one single person. It was taking its toll on both of Tatiana and Curt, physically and mentally.

Curt ran his hands over the lid of the box before gently opening it, the smell of his husbands scent filling the room. The first thing he saw when opening it was his old Polaroid camera that they’d taken hundreds of pictures with. Under it, he found a collection of photos.   
Curt picked up a stack and looked through it. He found pictures from their first date, as well as pictures from their last date. They’d gone to a restaurant five days before the mission that killed Owen. If only they’d known what was about to happen...

Curt put the pictures back and had to distance himself from the box. It was just too much. All the calm he had had before was gone, replaced with rage. He screamed into a pillow out of frustration and then threw it into the wall. Curt sat down on his bed, tears rolling down his face. He punched his bed for a few seconds to let the steam off before laying down and just stayed there. Unable to make justice for his husband. Unable to let it go.  
Furious, he went to the kitchen, grabbed a beer and finished it in what it seemed to be seconds of pure rage and sadness; those emotions were the only thing Curt could feel but loss. He lost his husband. What more could he lose? The answer was simple; himself.


	2. Chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit more of a filler chapter so we hope you don’t mind! Though it has a few plot-changing points so pay attention!! 
> 
> \- Alva and Cata

Curt’s head felt like it was going to blow up as he woke up on the sofa. He didn’t remember going to sleep there nor what he did the earlier day. He looked around the room and found that one of Tatiana’s plants had fallen over, as well as a portrait of him and Tati. He tried to focus on other things rather than his headache, like how clean the apartment was, or how the door to his room stood open.

Eventually, he got up and stretched, immediately feeling his head spin and sat down again.

“Jesus fucking Christ…” he mumbled and tried again. He made his way over to the fridge and grabbed himself a water bottle. 

Curt chugged it down and threw it away as easily as the last one he had the day before.

He figured that since Tatiana was still asleep he could go take a quick shower to ease his mind and headache, so he grabbed a towel and hopped in. The warm water ran its way down his back, soothing his tense muscles. He relaxed into the sensation and started shampooing his hair. He massaged it in gently and then proceeded to rinse it out. When he was done with his hair care, he just stood under the steady stream. 

Now that Owen was gone, he didn’t know what to do with his life. He’d already tried giving up which Tatiana deeply disapproved off, but then the other options were to either let himself grieve an okay amount or move on completely. He didn’t want to pick any of those. He just wanted his husband back. 

Once done, he wrapped himself in a towel and went back into his room. He lightly traced his fingers over the scars on his forearm before quickly pulling on a hoodie and jeans. He didn’t feel like going outside, so sloppy clothes were okay. 

He looked to the bedside table where a Polaroid picture sat. He hadn’t seen it before, but when he looked he realized what it was. It was the picture of Owen from in front of the Ferris wheel. The one Curt took all that time ago. 

He picked it up and studied it. Owen was wearing his favorite shirt and overalls combination that Curt still kept to this day. 

When thinking of it, he rushed over to the box and dug his way through. He found it and deeply inhaled the scent of his lover. 

Memories washed over him, and he fell into a trance. The flashback was just too strong.

_ Owen crashed his lips into Curt’s, kissing him passionately. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him flush up against his body, feeling his heart beating.  _

_ “Owen…” Curt breathed heavily as they pulled apart, lacing his hands with his lover. “I love you so much. God, I want to spend every moment of my life with you.”  _

_ “We can start now.” He breathed into his ear and kissed him again.  _

_ Truth was, Curt didn’t know where they were. Guessing by the fact that it was dimly lit and tiny, he assumed it was some kind of closet. Hiding from the job?  _

_ Seemed like something Owen would do.  _

Curt was snapped out of it when he heard a gentle knock on the door.

“Yeah?” Curt was sitting on the floor as Tati entered.

“I’m just wondering if you wanted to do anything today.” She smiled and sat next to him. “Were you looking through it?” She gestured to the open box on the floor with him.

“Yeah, and I was having a happy memory before you entered.” He said, “but it’s okay.” Tatiana laughed. “What memory?”

Curt sighed. “Our first kiss. I can still feel the sensation of his lips on mine.” 

Tatiana dropped her smile, placing a hand on his back. 

“You okay? Do you want to go to the cinema or something?” 

Curt thought for a moment and nodded.

“I suppose.”

Before they left, Curt downed a glass of whiskey or two. 

“You really shouldn’t be drinking this much, Curt. It’s… affecting you. I understand that you’re grieving, but drinking it away won’t solve it. Talk to me instead. Don’t hurt yourself with alcohol to drown it out.” She said disapprovingly.

“I know, but it feels better. It’s easier to numb your feelings when you’re drunk.” Curt waved his hand as he spoke, attempting to make a point. He started pouring a third one but Tatiana slapped it out of his hand.

“ _ Hey,  _ look at me.” She frowned at him, holding his shoulders. “You don’t need it. Do you want me to throw all your drinks out and force you to chug water all day or what?” She said with her thick Russian accent. 

Curt sighed and hugged her. “I’m sorry… I’m such a wreck.” He whispered in a small cry as she rubbed her hands up and down his back. 

“It’s okay. Just don’t hurt yourself, Curt. You matter to me and I can’t lose you, okay?” 

Curt nodded and pulled away, running a hand through his hair.

“Now let’s have a laugh.”

***

“I want to sleep.” Curt groaned as he made his way in through the front door, immediately throwing his things on the couch. Tatiana entered after him and closed the door. 

“Agreed.”

They had been out for way too long and both of them felt like living zombies. 

Curt flopped down on his bed and didn’t even bother changing into something more comfortable. As soon as he hit the mattress, he drifted off to sleep. 

_ “Curtis, could you please help your mother out?” A familiar voice called from the kitchen. Curt sighed and ran into the room, finding his mother digging through the kitchen cupboards. _

_ “Yes ma? What do you need help with?” He sat down next to her and looked at the mess she had tangled herself in. Boxes and kitchen utensils lay on the floor, bottles of soap and dirty cloths scattered around her.  _

_ “I can’t seem to find the cake pan, could you help me with that? You’re so big and strong you know.” Mrs. Mega said as she helped herself up to her feet.  _

_ “Mom, me being big and strong won’t help, but because I’m your son, I suppose I can’t say no.” Curt stated and started rummaging through the cabinet.  _

_ Almost instantly he found the pan, lodged in a corner.  _

_ “Here you go ma,” he gave her the pan and stood up, going to the door to leave.  _

_ Behind him, he heard his mom saying, “thank you Curtis, I’ll see you soon! And bring Owen!”  _

_ “Yeah yeah!” He yelled back as he left the house.  _

***

"That dream again?" Tati's voice echoed in Curt's bedroom. "Yeah, I can't get it out of my head" The man answered, preoccupied.

"Curt, why don't we go take a walk? Maybe taking some air will help you" Tatiana asked gently. "I'm not so sure" Curt said, "I might get another memory about Owen-"

"Oh, come on!" The woman interrupted, "Cheer up! I'm not letting you get depressed again." Tati grabbed him by the waist and dragged him to the door. 

Curt was going to argue with her, but then he realized that she was a former Russian spy, so he didn’t want to get in the heats with her. 

It was winter in Boston, so they grabbed their jackets and got out in a flash.

When they reached the park, this peculiar lady was watching them while smoking a cigarette. "Oh no. It's Cynthia." Curt thought. Before he could say anything, the lady dropped her cigarette and stomped on it, making her way over to the pair.

“Well look who it is.” She stated, slapping Curt when she was close enough.

“Fuck you.” Cynthia spat in his face, though her short figure made her seem quite unintimidating. 

“Hey!” Curt fought back but decided it was a bad idea. “Look, I’m sorry for being off the job, but I lost my  _ husband! _ ” 

Cynthia sighed, burying her face in her hands. “You’re a spy, Mega. Being a spy comes with risks. Owen dying was one of them, but that was four years ago, and you need to move on.” Her tone softened but quickly regained it’s fierceness. 

“Either way, I have a job for you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, we’re sorry that it’s taken so long for this chapter to be posted! None of us had a lot of time so it took a while to get it finished, but we hope you’ll enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Secondly, Cata got an account! Her username is i-live-for-Queen so go give her a follow! 
> 
> Now I’ll stop talking and let you enjoy the chapter!

“Either way, I have a job for you.”

The words rung in the air for a few seconds, vibrating around the space between them. 

“A job?” Curt questioned after he let that sink in. He turned to Tatiana and squinted his eyes at her. “Did you take me here so that this could happen? Not to help with my health? Should’ve just stayed home.” 

Tatiana took a deep breath in and placed her hands on Curt’s shoulders. “Yes, I took you here so you could get a job offer, but it is so that you  _ can  _ improve your health.” 

Curt wasn’t impressed and turned to leave but Cynthia caught his arm and dragged him back. 

“Listen, Mega, no one else is willing to take up the job, so are you going to stop being a pussy and accept it, or hide away just like all the other assholes I work with? The choice is yours.” She spat in a threatening tone.

“I left for a reason, Cynthia. I won’t come back because of your coworkers refuse to do something. Goodbye.” And with that said, he turned on his heel and walked away. He heard Tatiana yelling a soft, “Curt!” back to him, but he didn’t turn around to give her a chance to speak. 

Once home he punched the couch in frustration that Tatiana would help set something like that up. Curt propped himself on the couch and sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. 

A few minutes after he heard someone opening the door.

“Curt I did not mean to hurt you…” Tatiana sat down beside him and lay her hand on his knee. “I just thought that the opportunity may be good for you.”

He took a shaky breath in and exhaled slowly. “I guess you’re right but… God, I just hate Cynthia. All the years that I worked with her, all the missions, not a single day would go without some nasty comment. I get why: I suck, but it brings you down so goddamn much. Now that I’m in a vulnerable position, I don’t know if I can take that as well.” Curt ranted as he shifted around the sofa, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in without looking too awkward.

“I understand.” Tatiana simply said, and any other person would sound fake, but Tatiana genuinely meant it. Curt could tell how much she’d gone through, and maybe even something similar. 

“Thank you.” Curt smiled at her and patted her back. “For taking care of me when I’m a baby.” He added.

Tatiana snorted a laugh and returned the gesture. “Yeah you are a real baby sometimes.”

“You know what? I’ll do it. I’ll do the job.”

***

“Okay mr. Mega, Cynthia is ready to meet you now.” Susan said in a high pitched voice, opening the door to Cynthia’s office.

Curt straightened his suit jacket before going in, bracing himself to be yelled at.

“Hello Cynthia-“ 

“Sit down before I chop off your head.” She said as she took a blow from her cigarette, gesturing him to seat in front of her desk.

Curt quickly sat down and took a deep breath. “I’m sorry for being out of the field for so long. Now, what’s the job about?” 

Cynthia tapped her cigarette on the ashtray, sending a glare at Curt.

“It’s about blowing up a facility. Like the one you did with Owen. After your fuckup, no one wanted to take the job because they were afraid they’d end up dying on a banana peel.”

Curt swallowed thickly. “Please don’t mention him.” He said quietly, fiddling with his suit jacket. 

Cynthia rolled her eyes and leaned forward. 

“We're all grieved, Curt. You need to move on. It’s been four years.” 

“Well Owen wasn’t your husband.” Curt tried to keep his calm. “Just tell me what I need to do.” He breathed deeply and looked away.

***

“How’d it go?” Tatiana opened the door for a distressed Curt Mega. He threw off his suit jacket and hugged her tightly.

“She wants me to blow up a facility.” He sighed and buried his face in her neck. “I need something to drink.” Curt pulled away from the hug. 

“Oh no you don’t. You can’t drink anything if you’re going to be doing a mission.” She stood in his way, resting her hands on her hips. 

Curt rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch, “Whatever.” 

Turning on the tv, Tatiana flopped down next to him. “So I suppose you should start getting fit again. I’ll help you with that.” She said, her Russian accent thick. 

“Thanks but no thanks.” Curt mumbled. “I’ll do it myself.” The silence made Curt awkward, deciding to chew on the inside of his mouth, which was sure to be a mistake in a while. 

He watched the tv roll, though he didn’t pay attention. The sound melted together and made a light buzz in his ears, annoying him. 

A light grunt escaped his lips as he got up, going to his room. Deciding to go on a run, he changed into workout wear. 

“I’m going for a jog.” He stated as he walked through the door. 

As soon as he got out on the street, he started jogging in the direction of the park. He was frustrated, frustrated at the fact that he’d let his emotions take control of him, frustrated that Cynthia expected him to be able to do something that would hurt him so much, but mostly, at his lack of strength to move on. It had been four years ago. He needed to get a grip before Cynthia would, quote on quote, cut his head off. 

As he passed the park, he started going faster. He needed to get his thoughts out of his head, and the only way he knew was to put so much pressure on himself that he nearly broke. Curt came to a stop when he realized his shoe had untied, so naturally, he bent down and fixed it. He caught a girl staring at him, simply shaking his head to show that he wasn’t interested. 

And with that, Curt kept running. He guessed he had been jogging for an hour when he decided to turn away and run back. He didn’t want to upset Tatiana after all. 

***

“Wow, you were gone forever.” Tatiana said from the sofa as Curt came through the door, drenched in sweat and terribly exhausted. 

“Just two hours. You’re supposed to be a Russian spy, figure something out.” Curt muttered as he headed off for the showers. 

As soon as the door was closed, he quickly threw off his sweaty clothing and jumped into a hot shower. He immediately calmed down and loosened up, the warm water making its way soothingly down his muscled back. 

After washing his hair and getting the sweat smell away, he stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He looked at himself and the mirror and whispered a few words of encouragement to himself, then left the bathroom.

“Shit, you look terrible.” 

“You look great too Tatiana.” He smiled and went into his room. 

On the bed was a clean t-shirt and a note that said, ‘you haven’t changed in days. You smell.

Sincerely, Tatiana.’ 

Curt chuckled and threw the note away, pulling the shirt over his head. It was a little bit small but it had to do because else Tatiana would surely kill him. He pulled on some jeans because it’s just unacceptable to wear nothing down there. 

***

A few days had gone by after Curt accepted the job that Cynthia had offered him, and he was already feeling better. He worked out every day and trained with Tatiana on typical spy things. They’d gone on a small trip, had a few meetings with the American Secret Service, and other spy things. He left flowers on Owen’s grave every day and made sure to call his mother at least every two days. Curt had completely cut out alcohol from his life, or at least when he was preparing for a job, and he felt good knowing he could be happy with being sober all the time. 

He sat on the sofa after a hard training, recovering as best as he could. With a water bottle in his left hand and a book in his right, he did his most to relax his tensed up muscles. Tatiana was using the shower so he just had to wait for her to be done, and he had to admit he hated sitting in sweaty clothing. 

Curt turned on the tv and watched whatever the news channel was playing, barely paying attention. He tapped the side of the sofa and tried to pass time. Bored, he changed the channel and the tv showed a woman in a dress talking to a man, seemingly angrily. He didn’t have sound on so he didn’t know, but he assumed it was some sort of drama show. He yawned and cleared his throat, “Tatiana, you done in there soon?” He said loudly so she’d hear through the door. 

“Yeah.” She answered and turned off the shower. She stepped out into the living room once she had a towel around her and headed into her bedroom.

Curt took the opportunity and locked the door behind him to the bathroom and hopped under the steady stream of water. 

***

After a relaxing shower, Curt decided that it was time to start preparing himself for the mission, since it was in a week.

He still wasn't entirely sure about going since he was so scared of screwing everything up… Again…

But this time he had to take control of the situation. He had to get the job done. Not just because the Great Mega had to, but because Owen would had liked him to.

It wasn't just the pressure of not dying, that didn't matter him at all. He was afraid of disappointing Owen, and Tati of course.

He started panicking, but suddenly and luckily Tatiana entered the room to check if everything was ok, which clearly wasn't.

"You ok, Curt?" She asked with a subtle but worried look.

"I, uh… I can't do this Tati," He quickly answered, anxious. "What if I blow it up once again? What if I die?" Mega questioned, there was sadness in his tone. 

"And what if you don't? Remember this is all about your mental health getting bett-" Tati started saying, and Curt interrupted.

“Listen, Tati, I know you want to help but you don’t understand the feeling of constantly being scared of messing up. Of disappointing someone you love…”

Tatiana sighed and sat next to him, placing a hand on his knee. “Curt, you of all people should know that I understand. Now, tell me your worries so we can train on preventing it.”

So Curt told her all his worries and now feeling more relieved, he took a long-but-meant-to-be-short nap on the couch and woke up the next day with the ring of the phone next to him.

"Who is it?" He asked, followed by dead-silence. 


	4. we’re sorry

hi, it’s me, Alva, coming in to pop in with some news. We regret to inform all of you that both Cata and I have lost interest in this fic and will not be creating more chapters. It will still be up on AO3, there’s just not going to be more chapters added. Want more information? Message me @ whyamiheretm on tumblr and I’ll try to answer your question(s) as well as possible. We’re sorry for this abrupt cancellation but we feel that if we don’t like writing anymore, the quality drops and you probably won’t enjoy reading it. 

Sincerely, 

Cata and Alva.


End file.
